In scanning devices that move an object to be scanned relative to a fixed optical sensor, it is sometimes necessary to stop and then restart the movement of the object before scanning of the object is complete. Stopping the movement of the object may be necessary because of memory capacity limitations or transmission bandwidth limitations between a host and the scanning device. The scanning device generates an electronic representation of an image on the surface of the object. The stopping and starting of the object can generate artifacts. These artifacts could appear as defects in the display of the scanned image. A need exists for a low cost and easily implemented system, and method for using this system, that will reduce the severity of the artifacts generated by the stopping or starting of the movement of the object.